Supreme Commander
by maltron66
Summary: Dooku replaces Grievous with Ventress as she is seemingly more successful on her missions. But Grievous will take every chance he gets to humiliate Ventress and take back what's his. That is, if Ventress doesn't do anything stupid herself first... And replacing Grievous might have not been a good idea after all... Rated T for swearing. FINISHED! Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Supreme Commander: Chapter 1**

General Grievous and Asajj Ventress were heading to Dooku's office. The Count wanted them to report on their latest assignments. Ventress was only too happy; her mission was a huge success: She had managed to infiltrate a Republic base and steal a valuable sample of the clones' DNA. Grievous, however, was scowling: Kenobi and his clones had managed to wipe out his entire forces on a skirmish and his mission had been a total failure. None of them said a single word until they arrived at Dooku's office.

"Ventress, I need a full report on your mission."

"The mission was successful, Master. Our scientists are studying the clone DNA sample as we speak."

"Very good, my apprentice. And you, Grievous?"

"Err…we didn't make it. Kenobi overran our forces while we…"

"So, another failure to add to your achievement list." Dooku said plainly.

"My lord, I asked for reinforcements, but none arrived and I had to…"

"SILENCE!" Both Grievous and Ventress froze at this. It was very rare for the Count to raise his voice.

"You have failed me again, Grievous. In fact, none of your latest missions has been successful. I already had started doubting your skills, but today you just proved me that bringing you here to support the Separatist cause was a terrible mistake. And it's high time I corrected that mistake."

Grievous clenched his fists at hearing this, but he knew he could do nothing about those insults at the time being. Ventress kept a straight face on, although she was trying hard not to laugh. Dooku criticizing Grievous was one of the best things to watch. Dooku turned to Ventress.

"My apprentice, I have a very serious proposition for you."

"What is it, master?"

"Ventress…would you like to be the new Supreme Commander of the armies of the Confederacy?"

"WHAT?" Grievous screamed.

"I wasn't talking to you, Grievous! I was talking to Ventress!" Dooku said.

But Ventress did not pay attention to Grievous. She was clearly taken aback. The Count was giving her a big chance; no, a huge chance. And she was gonna seize it.

"Yes, master. It is a great honor for me to become the Supreme Commander of the CIS forces." She replied after a little while.

"Kiss-ass…" Grievous murmured.

"It is decided, then. You will begin fulfilling your duties immediately. The Republic has launched an assault on Mygeeto and our forces need the escort of a leader. You will travel to Mygeeto with the Malevolence."

"Thank you, Count."

"As for you, Grievous…" Dooku said to the former general, "you'll show Ventress around the ship and assist her, since you have been there already."

"…Yes master. As you wish." Grievous said calmly, but if you listened to him carefully, you would realise there was a very mischievous tone in his voice.

"Enough with the talking. Now go to Mygeeto and crush the Republic!" Dooku said.

"Yes master!" Ventress said, excited.

As they left the room, Dooku sighed. "Let's hope they won't be on each other's throats all the time."

"Let's go, Grievous! I am needed elsewhere!" Ventress ordered the cyborg as they left the room.

"Yes, general." Grievous replied, spitting out the word "general" and then whispering to himself "She's going to regret this…I am the only Supreme Commander around here!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Supreme Commander: Chapter 2**

Ventress and Grievous were traveling in Hyperspace in the Malevolence. Grievous was taking Ventress on the ship's command bridge to show her around.

"Right, here we are. This is the command bridge. This is where you'll…"

"I don't have time for your jabbering, Grievous. Just tell me where the ship's controls are."

Grievous sighed angrily, but did as he was told. He showed her a huge panel with tons of buttons. "This is the ship's control system. Normally, the droids would be handling the controls, but we'll just override the system so that you can control the ship directly." Grievous punched a bunch of buttons and a beeping sound came in response.

"OK, you're fully controlling the ship now. This…" he showed a blue panel, "is the Hyperdrive'scontols. This is a virtual galaxy map, it's where we put the coordinates in. And this is the command system. You can access the ship's commands from here, as well as put in commands to control the ship more efficiently. You can also…"

Ventress interrupted him "That's enough, Grievous. I got it."

Grievous shot her a deadly glare; nobody ever interrupted himwhen he was talking. But now he wasn't the Supreme Commander of the CIS armies.

"As I was saying, Admiral Trench and Captain Mar Tuuk have already started their attack on the Republic blockade over Mygeeto. We should be there in approximately…5 minutes. After we destroy the Republic blockade, Generals Whorm Loatshom and Lok Durd will arrive to reinforce us. Now, about the ship's systems…"

Ventress turned around to face Grievous. "My dear, ex-General, your assistance is no longer required. Go bother someone else." she said with a smile.

Grievous glared at her, then left "Yeah, I needed to prepare the droids for the battle anyway…Just make sure you don't set fire to anything and we'll be just fine." he said, the slightest hint of mockery in his voice while he was leaving the room.

Ventress turned to the ship's controls. "OK, let's see what this baby can do…" She punched some buttons and then started messing with the ship's command system.

"Lwshld, slfdstrckt, trnffngn… hm, jctscpds?" She thought of asking Grievous what those things meant, but, being the prideful woman that she is, she decided to find out herself. She put in the command "jctscpds". Immediately, every escape pod on the ship ejected and took off in space. Grievous walked in the room, wondering if Ventress was out of her mind.

"What the hell did you just do?" he asked. "How are we going to escape now if the ship is critically damaged?"

"It won't. You worry too much. Go take care of your droids and let me do my job." she told him.

"It is logical to worry when the ship's under your command… At least I won't be held responsible if anything goes really wrong here…" Grievous muttered while he left the room again.

Ventress looked at the galaxy map and it seemed that they had arrived at Mygeeto. She deactivated the Hyperdrive and the Malevolence came out of Hyperspace. There, 5 Separatist Dreadnoughts were fighting against 3 Venator-class battleships. Grievous walked in.

"Okay, now you're commanding the Separatist fleet. I'll stick around to help you out." the cyborg said.

"OK, what do we do?" she asked.

"First, we need to open the blast doors in the hangar area so that our fighters take off. You can do this with the command system.

Ventress started playing with the command system again. This time, however, she couldn't find the right command.

"What, you are so incompetent, Ventress?" Grievous asked. "Do you plan to open the blast doors this year or what?"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO HAIL OUR ALLIES IN THE COMLINK AND LET ME DO MY JOB HERE?" she screamed. Grievous just looked at her and then did what he was told.

"Admiral Trench and Captain Mar Tuuk, this is… err… Grievous. We have arrived at the meeting point. Our fighters are ready for takeoff, you can now deploy your…" Grievous said in the conmlink.

Ventress turned to the controls. She hadn't found a way to open the hangar's blast doors yet. She was looking at the ship's commands, but she couldn't find the right one.

"Oh, blast it!" she said, as she decided to randomly choose a command. She chose the command "slfdstrckt" and put it in. This message appeared in the screen:

"_WARNING! WARNING! SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED! THE SHIP WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN T MINUS 60 SECONDS…59…58…57..._"

"Err…Grievous? Come here please?" Ventress said, confused.

"What now?" he sighed.

"Umm… what is this?"

Grievous looked at the screen for a moment…

"What the fu…" …and his eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"OMFG! HOLY SHIT! EVERYONE, ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP, ABANDON SHIP! FUUUUCKK!"

"17…16...15…" By the time Grievous started running to board a shuttle to leave the ship, the alarm had already gone off. The droids were now too, panicked.

"RUN FOR YOU LIVES EVERYBODY!"

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" Ventress screamed, trying to catch up with Grievous.

The shuttle managed to leave the Malevolence, just as the enormous ship was turned into fireballs and pieces of rubble shooting off in all directions.

Ventress was watching the once mighty ship turning into space junk, a sight that took her breath away. She was totally out of words. She couldn't believe what had just happened. And then she heard laughter. She turned around to face Grievous, who was somehow finding their situation funny. He wasn't just laughing; he was sent into hystericals.

"How can you be possibly LAUGHING AT THIS TIME?" she screamed.

"You know… I was so much angry at you being the new Supreme Commander, I was so much planning on taking revenge. But obviously, I won't have to do that. You're in deep now…" he answered between laughs.

"Yeah, right. Dream on, Grievous. We're both in deep now."

"I don't think so… You're the one in charge here, remember?"

"And you task was to help me around. So, whose fault is this?"

"We'll see…"

"Yes…we'll see…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Supreme Commander: Chapter 3**

General Grievous and Asajj Ventress were heading to Dooku's office. The Count wanted them to report on their latest assignment. Just like the last time they visited Dooku; except, the exact opposite. Ventress was more like walking the green mile, and the fact that Grievous couldn't stop laughing didn't help much. Dooku had been informed that the Malevolence was destroyed, but he didn't know under what circumstances that destruction occurred. Needless to say, the attack on Mygeeto was a total fiasco.

At the time when Ventress and Grievous were to report to Dooku, the Count was having a meeting with the representatives of the Trade Federation, the Techno Union, the InterGalactic Banking Clan, the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance. Viceroy Nute Gunray, Wat Tambor, Shu Mai, San Hill and Passel Argente were all there.

Finally, Ventress and Grievous were right outside Dooku's office. Ventress was shaking and sweating like she had the fever. Trying to calm her, Grievous patted her on the back, saying:

"Don't worry, it could have been worse."

"How? What's worse than this?"

"Uh… um, err… Just kidding. Actually, there isn't anything worse than this. I was just trying to give you confidence."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Just try not to look stupid when you're telling Dooku how stupid you are. What you did with the Malevolence is stupid by itself, no need to make it look more stupid."

Ventress stopped shaking. Angrily, she slowly turned around to face Grievous.

"Are you implying something?"

"No. I am just saying that you're stupid. And that everything that involves you is bound to fail."

She gave him a violent laugh.

"You really haven't realized what's happening, have you, you idiot? The whole Malevolence thing is the end of you career."

"How so?" Grievous asked with a laugh that made Ventress lose control. She shouted:

"You stupid idiot! Have you not realized this is all YOUR FAULT? When we walk in there to answer to our failure, YOU will be the one in trouble! All I fear is that I might lose my current rank! Nothing more!"

"Then why are you shaking like a leaf? And I also bet that the Count could smell you before you walk in there with all that sweat."

"Fuck you, Grievous."

"Fuck you too, bitch. Very much."

They both took a deep breath, Ventress to stop shaking and relax, and Grievous to keep a straight face on and stop laughing. Then they opened the door to Dooku's office and walked in.

Dooku was talking at Wat Tambor at the moment. When Grievous and Ventress walked in, he stopped talking and glared at them.

"Get over here." he commanded.

They both got right in front of their Master. Dooku sighed, tried to remain calm and started:

"Before I start asking questions about what happened, I want you both to know that our operation was humiliating, to say the least. Our enemies are laughing at us, and I still haven't figured out what could have gone wrong when I gave you the simple task of assisting our forces in the assault. So.." he leaned forward "tell me, what the hell did go wrong there, Ventress?"

"My lord… it was a mistake… not knowing to ship's command system well… I… I accidentally commanded the ship to self-destruct."

Dooku gave her a blank look. He then grabbed a calendar from his desk and checked on the date.

"Not April fool's, guys." he replied. "Now, tell me, what the hell happened?"

Grievous was trying not to laugh with all his might; but he didn't make it. He started giving low laughs that ended in huge, hysterical laughing. Dooku and everyone in the room, except for Ventress, was looking at him, trying to figure out what was going on. Ventress slowly repeated what she had said. Dooku was losing control.

"So, you're telling me that our fleet's precious jewel was destroyed by a MISTAKE?" he screamed in rage. Ventress then took on an evil face.

"Yes, Count. But if my memory serves me correctly, you sir had given Grievous the task of helping me around the ship."

"Damn right you are." the Count said and turned his look to the former general.

"You better have a great excuse for laughing like this, because right now, I don't know what's keeping me from strangling you."

"And now you're fucked!" Ventress told him with a malevolent look.

Grievous looked at her with a mischievous smile that confused Ventress. He whispered in her ear "Revenge time, bitch!" as he moved forward to face Dooku.

"My lord, as General Ventress is saying, you had given me the task of helping her around the Malevolence and assisting her when needed." He continued after a pause. "However, Ventress insisted on dismissing me everytime I attempted to help her. And I've got proof of this, too." Grievous pulled out a recorder and showed it to everyone. Ventress' smile faded as Grievous put a tape in the recorder.

_"Right, here we are. This is the command bridge. This is where you'll…"_

_"I don't have time for your jabbering, Grievous. Just tell me where the ship's controls are."_

_"OK, you're fully controlling the ship now. This is the Hyperdrive's controls. This is a virtual galaxy map, it's where we put the coordinates in. And this is the command system. You can access the ship's commands from here, as well as put in commands to control the ship more efficiently. You can also…"_

_"That's enough, Grievous. I got it."_

_"As I was saying, Admiral Trench and Captain Mar Tuuk have already started their attack on the Republic blockade over Mygeeto. We should be there in approximately…5 minutes. After we destroy the Republic blockade, Generals Whorm Loatshom and Lok Durd will arrive to reinforce us. Now, about the ship's systems…"_

_"My dear, ex-General, your assistance is no longer required. Go bother someone else."_

_"What the hell did you just do? How are we going to escape now if the ship is critically damaged?"_

_"It won't. You worry too much. Go take care of your droids and let me do my job."_

Dooku looked at Grievous confused. The cyborg replied "She had managed to eject all escape pods before making the ship go boom.

_"What, you are so incompetent, Ventress? Do you plan to open the blast doors this year or what?"_

_"WHY DON'T YOU GO HAIL OUR ALLIES IN THE COMLINK AND LET ME DO MY JOB HERE?"_

Grievous stopped the recorder. Ventress was clearly taken aback, clearly not expecting all this. Dooku, trembling in rage, looked at her and started yelling:

"YOU ARE A WASTE OF POWER, VENTRESS! YOU'LL BE PEALING POTATOES TILL THE END OF THE WAR FOR THIS! HOLY FORCE, WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING WHEN I PUT YOU IN CHARGE?"

Grievous kept a straight face on, although he was trying hard not to laugh. Dooku criticizing Ventress was one of the best things to watch. Dooku took a deep breath and finally said:

"Ventress, you are relieved of duty. You are no longer the Supreme Commander of the CIS army! You are just an assassin!"

"What?!" she screamed. "I pay the price instead of that asshole?"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!"

"OH, FUCK YOU! ALL OF YOU! IT WAS A MISTAKE COMING TO WORK HERE WITH YOU! I NEVER LIKED THIS JOB ANYWAY! I'M LEAVING!" she screamed like a maniac while leaving Dooku's office, banging the door with all her power.

Dooku didn't expect such a reaction and neither did anybody else in the room. But that didn't really mean anything. Dooku turned to face Grievous.

"Well, it looks like you're back in business, Grievous. You are now the Supreme Commander of the CIS army. Welcome back." he told Grievous with a smile.

"You still haven't heard my answer on this one." the cyborg said.

"Oh well, I know it will be a yes."

"So, you really want to hear my answer?" Grievous spat. "Fuck you."

Dooku looked at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"I said, FUCK YOU! Or shall I spell it for you?"

"What… are… you…"

"What, you think you can replace me and then put me back in charge and that everything will be fine and that it'll be all over just like that? Huh? You think? Well, guess what, asshole: It's not OK with me. It's high time I showed some dignity around here! I'm leaving!"

At this, even the CIS representatives reacted.

"You don't have the right to do this!" Nute Gunray said, standing up from his chair and gesturing at Grievous. "You are in no position to…"

"You sit the fuck down." Grievous said, pushing back Gunray, throwing him back on his chair.

"But Grie…"

"Grie-nothing! I've had enough of this shit! I'll agree with Ventress on this one, coming to work here was a big mistake! So, you can take you stupid droid army and shove it up your asses for all I care!" Grievous yelled while leaving the office in a furious state.

There was a long-time silence before Wat Tambor broke it: "Well folks, I guess this is it."

Dooku looked at him anxiously. "Don't tell me you're leaving too?"

"What do you expect me to do? Grievous was the only one around here worthy of his title! Now there's no one capable of commanding our armies around here!" he answered. "I'm sorry, Count, but the Techno Union can no longer follow you."

"Neither can the Banking Clan. This is no longer profitable for us." said San Hill.

"I knew that leaving the Republic was a bad idea. Let's hope they'll accept the Corporate Alliance to return to them." Passel Argente said.

"Count us out, too." said Shu Mai.

One by one, the representatives stood up and started walking out of Dooku's office.

"Wait!" Dooku cried desperately. "You can't do this! You can't leave!"

"Why not? Why stay and bother about you stupid army?" Wat Tambor asked.

"It's not my army, but yours!" Dooku screamed, enraged.

"Oh, screw you! You ain't stopping us now. We didn't really like the idea of CIS at the first place anyway."

They all left. The only one who stayed was Nute Gunray who was waiting for permission to leave. Dooku looked at him angrily.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Just go find your friends and leave me to my misery!"

Gunray happily exited the office. Dooku was all alone. He sighed:

"God damn it. How could this possibly get worse?"

Just then, a battle droid walked into Dooku's office, carrying a phone, and said "Sir, Lord Sidious is waiting for you to fill him with information about the decisions of this meeting."

Dooku took the phone and said: "I regret to inform you that your idea of conquering the galaxy will never become reality! Your "allies" are the most worthless slugs I've ever met! I was better off in the Jedi Order! In fact, I intent to go back there! At least those guys are logical! Now sod off, you old hag!" he yelled, without even listening to what Sidious wanted to say, and hung up the phone.

Sidious looked at the phone confused. He then asked: "Uh... Where did I put Maul's number again?"

THE END!


End file.
